Vampire's Kiss
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Spock/McCoy - Something happened to McCoy down on that planet. Now he has fangs, superhuman strength and an increased sexual appetite. So why can't he get Spock out of his head? Please leave faves if you enjoyed. Thanks


_**Title:**__ Vampire's Kiss_

_**Fandom:**__ Star Trek Reboot_

_**Pairing:**__ Spock/McCoy_

_**Words:**__ 2396_

_**Rating:**__ NC-17_

_**Warning:**__ Rated for language and sexual content._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Star Trek or its characters._

_**A/N:**__ Inspired by sexy Karl Urban as Black Hat in Priest (more like seeing the gifs on tumblr) and my love of vampire AUs. There needs to be more of them for all of the pairings._

_**Summary:**__ Something happened to McCoy down on that planet. Now he has fangs, superhuman strength and an increased sexual appetite. So why can't he get Spock out of his head?_

* * *

"Something is wrong." He said out loud.

It was the understatement that started it all. The truth of the matter was that Leonard H. McCoy had no idea what was going on. He shut his eyes and shook his head as if trying to shake something off. He opened them and took another long swig of his bourbon, letting the amber liquid burn his throat. Something was wrong. Something IS wrong. He just didn't know what. How could he not know what? He was a doctor, the C.M.O. How could he not know what was wrong even with himself?

His body felt weird and tingly all over. He felt impulsive and he was never impulsive. What was going on and how did it all start? McCoy licked his lips and leaned back, letting the sweat cool on his bare chest. He needed something. He needed something that only one could provide. McCoy grabbed his uniform shirt from the arm of the chair and stood up, putting it on as he exited his quarters.

His stride was purposeful and confident. He walked with a quickness and urgency until he reached Spock's quarters. McCoy didn't bother knocking. He just used his medical override code to let himself in. The room was dark when he stepped inside.

"I wasn't expecting you Dr. McCoy." Spock said from the dark.

McCoy inched closer, slowly, predatory towards Spock's figure lying on the bed. Spock's hands were laced together, fingers touching his lips as if lost in meditation. He didn't open his eyes when McCoy stopped and loomed over his bed. An explanation as to why McCoy was there would come soon. That's just how McCoy was, except, there was silence. Spock opened his eyes just enough to see an agile McCoy leap and straddle his lap. The unexpected movement caused Spock to gasp. Just as quickly as the breath escaped his lips, he found his arms being pinned down. Spock tried to move and wrestle but found that McCoy was stronger than him. Spock was always the one that was stronger than everyone else. Rarely was he the one controlled, rarely the one being pinned down. He found the new experience exhilarating and arousing, especially coming from the Doctor.

"This is impossible." Spock said out loud.

McCoy leaned in close and inhaled long and deep. Spock froze in place as McCoy slid his nose down Spock's cheek until he reached the crook of his neck. Once again McCoy inhaled long and deep. He stuck out his tongue and gave a tentative flick against Spock's skin. The Vulcan was sweet yet salty to the taste. McCoy let out a low and pleased growl that reverberated against Spock's skin.

"How am I able to pin you down?" McCoy asked singsong when he moved up to Spock's ear and spoke into it.

Before Spock could answer, McCoy stuck out his hot tongue and traced the outer shell of Spock's ear. He stopped at the tip and flicked before taking it in between his teeth and giving it a pull. Spock had had enough. With Vulcan strength and speed, he flipped McCoy over onto the bed and climbed on top of his body. The laugh McCoy let out was maniacal.

"What's wrong Spock?" McCoy asked and cackled. "If you wanted to fuck me, all you had to do was ask. Then again, it would be more fun if you just…._took_….what you want. Come on, Spock. Take me. I want you."

Spock hovered over McCoy in silence. His judgment was being clouded by McCoy grinding against him and moaning for it. McCoy's hard on rubbed and pressed against him and for a moment, Spock considered granting his wish.

"Computer, Lights!" Spock yelled, setting the room ablaze with illumination.

The light was like a splash of cold water to Spock's face, leaving the desires of the dark behind. McCoy growled and turned his head to the side. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust before looking at Spock. Something was different about his vision, more sharp. McCoy's eyes roamed Spock's expressionless face. He opened his mouth and lipped "come here" without actually saying it. Spock leaned in close and turned his head so that his ear was to McCoy's lips. Instead of hearing the expected whisper, Spock felt the flick of a hot tongue once more.

McCoy was becoming too much to handle and too hot to resist. Spock was overwhelmed by the lust in McCoy's dilated eyes, eyes that appeared golden but Spock attributed it to the lighting in the room. All logic seemed to fade away until the most primal of needs remained. Bracing his palms on the sides of the bed next to McCoy's face, Spock descended and devoured McCoy within a kiss. The kiss was searing hot and their hands grabbed and groped everywhere they could reach. McCoy ripped Spock's uniform shirt in half in effort to get to his chest. McCoy moaned in triumph and ran his fingers against the bare skin and then clawed. Spock locked McCoy's wrists together with one hand before taking his free hand and ripping McCoy's pants wide open. It took little effort to free McCoy's cock that was straining hard against his underwear. Spock firmly grabbed McCoy's cock by the shaft causing McCoy to hiss in pleasure. He then closed his eyes and relaxed in Spock's control.

The next day went along as usual except McCoy's presence was missing on the bridge. He didn't drop by like he usually did. When Kirk got a free moment, joined Spock and walked side by side down the ship's corridors.

"I've been paging Bones all day. Why isn't he answering?" Kirk wondered out loud.

"I have sedated him." Spock replied.

Kirk stopped and looked at Spock. "Sedated? How did you sedate him and why?" He asked.

"I wore him out with vigorous sexual intercourse until he fell into a deep sleep. I am certain that something is wrong with him. Since his condition does not seem to be life threatening, I am letting him sleep. I will examine him once he wakes to ascertain his condition."

Kirk stopped dead in his tracks. Was his hearing off? Did he just hear Spock say that he sedated McCoy with sex? Spock paused in his walk and turned around. Kirk stood dumbfounded in place.

"Did you just say..." Kirk couldn't even finish from the shock of it all.

"Yes. He should be fast asleep in my quarters. He has been acting most peculiar. I wonder if it had anything to do with the planet we were on 48.15 hours ago?"

"I don't see why it would. It's not like—" Kirk stopped mid-sentence when he saw McCoy walking up.

Everything looked usual and in place when it came to his uniform. His hair on the other hand was mussed as if he just got out of bed. It was messy versus combed down like usual and he had scraggle on his chin. Jim had to admit, it was a good look for him. As McCoy walked closer, Kirk got a look at his eyes. They weren't the usual hazel green but had an unusual golden glow.

"Hey." McCoy greeted as he stopped near his friend.

"Hey yourself." Kirk replied and nodded his head in greeting.

McCoy's gaze shifted to Spock. "I need to talk to you." He said and jerked his head towards the opposite direction. "In private."

"Yes, Doctor." Spock replied and followed McCoy when he started to walk away from Kirk.

Spock followed in silence until they reached a conference room. The door swooshed open and they both stepped inside the empty room. McCoy promptly commanded the computer to lock the door. Once the computer confirmed the lock, he turned to Spock. Spock stood firm even when McCoy invaded his personal space. McCoy's eyes darted across Spock's face taking in all of his features.

"I don't know what it is about you all of a sudden." McCoy said and pulled Spock against his body. McCoy leaned in and pressed his lips against Spock's neck. "I don't know what it is about you but I can't get you out of my mind. I just….." Spock tilted his head as he felt McCoy's lips move against his neck as he spoke. "I just…." McCoy whispered as he unbuttoned Spock's pants. Spock felt McCoy's cool hand slip inside his underwear. Spock let out a breath as McCoy cupped his growing erection. "….want to sink my teeth into you." McCoy continued.

Spock's eyes popped open from the surprise that came next. McCoy actually sank his teeth into him. Spock felt the sharp pain of teeth and the break of skin. He couldn't move and soon realized that he didn't want to. McCoy's hand was stroking his cock with speed and force, giving him pleasure in contrast to the pain he was feeling at his neck. The mix of pleasure and pain, McCoy licking, sucking and biting was all too much and soon Spock found himself cumming in McCoy's grasp.

McCoy stepped back and brought his cum stained hand to his face. Not taking his golden eyes off of Spock, he licked it clean as well as the green around his lips. Spock stared at the green in contemplation and then brought his hand up to his neck. It throbbed in pain and felt sticky to the touch. Spock moved his hand to his face and saw his fingers covered with his own green blood. He looked at McCoy who was now grinning and showing fangs. Fangs? That can't be right.

"Doctor? Are you aware that your canines have lengthened beyond their usual length?" Spock asked as he stayed in place.

He watched as McCoy licked his teeth, sticking out his tongue and doing it dramatically to make a show. McCoy didn't seem to be concerned.

"Do you know what else I would like to lick? It rhymes with Spock." McCoy said while keeping his eyes on him.

"Doctor, I am concerned. You are showing unusual mutations such as a change in eye color, super human strength, enlarged canines and—"

"A heightened sex drive, confidence, and the ability to sense desire in others?" McCoy finished.

"These changes do not concern you?" Spock asked.

McCoy walked to a chair in the conference room and sat down. He turned the chair around and slouched as he faced Spock. McCoy shrugged in his chair and shook his head. "I guess it would concern me, seeing all these features similar to the natives that we saw on planet. Yeah, it should concern me but I find that the only thing I care about is fucking you whenever you're in the room."

Spock suddenly became aware that his pants were still undone and closed them. He shifted on his feet and then walked with purpose towards McCoy. He leaned down, placing both of his arms on the arms of the chair and looked McCoy in the eyes. "We need to analyze your DNA. We need to determine if these mutations are permanent and life threatening."

McCoy licked his lips. "Would you like a saliva sample?"

"Doctor McCoy." Spock said firmly.

McCoy leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Fine. I'll go to sickbay."

"Good. I will escort you there and alert nurse Chapel." Spock said upon straightening.

McCoy sluggishly got up and followed Spock out of the conference room once the computer unlocked the door. Nurse Chapel was waiting for them as she stood next to a bio-bed. McCoy hopped upon it and reclined. Nurse Chapel began scans immediately. Spock looked over the results on the monitor.

"Nothing appears to be life threatening." She said.

"Dr. McCoy, do you remember anything unusual happening to you when you were down upon the planet?" Spock asked.

"Nothing unusual, aside from Jim's usual shenanigans. I do remember there being a lot of mosquitoes. I was bit a few times. Nothing major." McCoy answered.

Spock walked closer to the bed. "Doctor? You do realize those mosquitoes as you call them, could be the reason for your mutation?"

"What?" McCoy asked.

"The natives on that planet all had superior strength, enlarged canines, and golden eyes similar to those insects. Jim referred to the natives as vampires when he saw their fondness of drinking blood. I suspect many of the natives were bit and infected by those insects because they all show the same characteristics."

"Are you saying I'm some vampire because I was bit by a blood sucking bug!? That can't be true. If it was, I would be craving blood and biting—" McCoy stopped and his eyes went wide.

His eyes went to Spock's neck and he swallowed. Spock turned to the nurse. "Ms. Chapel, please leave. I would like to talk to the Doctor in private."

Spock watched her leave and waited for the door to close before turning to McCoy. McCoy looked at Spock confused. "I don't understand. Shouldn't I want to bite people? Possibly kill them by sucking their blood? Why am I not attacking people?"

Spock stood close. He held his hands behind his back. "Maybe your bloodlust has been satisfied."

"By just biting you?" He stared at him. "But what if it comes back?" McCoy questioned.

"Then you can feed off of me. I am stronger than most humans." Spock answered.

McCoy slid off of the bed and stood close to him. His eyes roamed Spock's face down to his neck and the spot that he bit. There were two puncture marks that were starting to scab.

"You can feed off of me and only from me." Spock said with his voice possessive. McCoy had never heard it like that until now.

With lightening speed and strength, Spock was lifted and pinned onto the bio-bed. McCoy quickly mounted him.

"So this would be a permanent thing? You and I? Me feeding off of you? Depending on you?" McCoy asked.

"Yes." Spock whispered.

McCoy leaned in close so that his lips were mere inches from his ear. "And what about my sexual desires?"

"I would like to satisfy you. That would be exclusive as well." Spock replied.

"By choice?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, by choice if you wish it." Spock answered.

"I do. I do." McCoy murmured and kissed him.

**END**

* * *

**A/N 2:** Please fave (ff . net) or leave kudos (ao3) if you enjoyed. Thanks.


End file.
